Wolf
by MasterAkira
Summary: When the King is away, the boys will play. Left alone, Conrart gives Wolfram what he needs. But Wolfram is still alone in the end. YAOI, INCEST, Conrart/Wolfram with implied Wolfram/Yuuri. Mature content.


Wolf

Or… When the Kings is away, the boys will play

By MasterAkira

Warnings: **Mature** readers only. There is **male/male incestual sex**. If yaoi or incest freaks you out, don't read this. Please, spare yourself. Conrart/Wolfram. By the way, it is consensual, Wolfram just hates to admit he's in love with Conrart. Believe me, its totally cannon.

About the names, I used 'Conrart' instead of 'Conrad' because that's only what Yuuri calls him. Everyone else uses 'Conrart.' I can prove it, that's how the official manga is.

-----

Rather splayed and very naked, Wolfram looked up at the tall man towering over him, on the Maoh's bed. "Do you think you can just throw me down and ravish me? I do not think Yuuri would like that very much."

"I do not think he likes to be called 'wimp', but you do that anyways." The speaker smiled, Wolfram blushed and squirmed on his back. "This would be the first time you've argued and denied me."

"Now I'm engaged--" the blonde bit his lip. He was sexually frustrated. It was true that his fiancé wouldn't even come close to him at night. A quick embrace wouldn't kill, would it? It wasn't as if he was a virgin.

"What he does not know will not kill him. After all, it isn't like he expects the engagement to last. He wishes to believe you will never be joined in marriage." He watched the younger's face fall and immediately distort into a scowl.

"You are the Maoh's closest confidant. Is this how you'll always treat him? If so, I think the job of protector should go to Günter or Brother Gwendal." Wolfram got his elbows under him and started to push up. Being under such a lustful gaze made him want to do thing he knew he shouldn't.

"Do not talk of things you do not understand. You are still so young Wolfram." The voice was harsh and the man pushed the blonde back onto his back. He kneeled over the teenaged mazoku and captured pink lips in a searing kiss.

"Weller-kyo," panting, Wolfram stopped trying to throw off the heavier body. There was no point in fighting against what he wanted.

"Weller-kyo." Taunting dark eyes took in the sight of the younger male. "I go from a 'creature' to 'Weller-kyo' when you want me? Why don't you just give in and call me by my name."

"Conrart." The name was a whispered prayer, answered by another kiss. Conrart stroked bare skin and captured slim writs in one hand. Wolfram moaned as his hands were deftly tied to the ornate head board, above his head. The brunette pulled back to look at his work. At the sight of swollen pink lips, flushed cheeks, and dilated green eyes he felt the heat centered in his groin multiply tenfold.

"Wolf." The name was spoken tenderly, accompanied by a sword-calloused hand stroking his cheek. "I hate to see you so unhappy. Yuuri doesn't understand what you need." Conrart brought his face close enough to his half-brother's so that their noses touched. "I do."

"I know you do." The mazoku prince arched up, rubbing against Conrart. "You've always taken good care of me." He wanted another kiss, but was too proud to ask. Luckily, his lover knew exactly what he needed, and they were once again enthralled in each others' lips. Tongues intertwined, Wolfram couldn't help but thank Shinou that Conrart did not hate him after all that he had said. He had been so bitter after he had learned his favorite brother wasn't what he had been lead to believe. How disappointing, having a half-blooded brother. It was embarrassing that the Maoh had married a human man.

"Haven't I told you before? Stop thinking; thinking ruins sex." Conrart broke the kiss, and moved lower, sucking a patch of skin along the pale collarbone into his mouth and biting down, worrying the skin until it left a large blue-black mark. "I love you Wolf." Rosy nipples were molested next, until they peaked and the blonde was crying out for something lower, something more.

"Please, Conrart! Touch me, take me, I don't care, just something!" He was ashamed he could be brought to begging, but Wolfram could never defend himself against the only Weller son. "Conrart. Conrart. Conrart." The name was a prayer, a lifeline.

"My dear little Wolf." Conrart reached into the table next to the Maoh's bed and pulled out a small jewel colored jar of oil. He covered his fingers and slicked up his throbbing erection, trying to decide if the blonde needed preparation. "Hm, Wolf, do you want my fingers first? Or shall I just plunge right on in?" He could not resist the taunting wickedness. His younger half brother made him want to do terrible things.

Wolfram did not think about it. "Yes! Take me, now!" His hips arched off the bed violently, begging to be violated. He had a short fuse, and after so long without anything he couldn't bring himself to care about a little pain.

"Wolf." Conrart gritted his teeth as he forced himself past a tight ring of muscles. The poor boy mustn't have been touched in months. Fully seated, the brunette rested his head against a sweaty forehead, matted with thick blonde locks. "Next time, I will have to stretch you. This heat is amazing. Yuuri can not begin to comprehend what he is missing." Conrart kissed Wolfram sweetly. "So beautiful."

Tears shown in big green eyes, a few escaping to roll down soft cheeks. They weren't just from the pain of intrusion, but from the words filtering into his ears. His brother loved him, but he wanted the Maoh, and he would have him. It did not matter that he loved Conrart as well.

Conrart moved, pulling out and thrusting back in, but Wolfram barely noticed. He surrendered to his passions. The world turned black as a hard, fast rocking was established. Conrart continued to groan above him. He was lost and confused in a sea of his own emotions.

When Wolfram woke, he had been clean up and tucked into the massive bed. But he was alone. He wished his lover would stay the night, if only once. He mussed Conrart couldn't afford to be seen leaving the Maoh's personal chambers in the morning. The whole castle knew he was staying there. Still, it made him feel cold to be alone once more. The chill permeated into his soul, and soon sobs and shivers overcame his slim frame.

-----

End Note: This is the most depressing thing I've ever written. But, alas, Conrart/Wolfram is still hot. It so is cannon. Please tell me what you think and review. For anyone who cares, The Bad Touch's next chapter is in the works.

Review! I'm a total review whore! (It makes the yaoi flow faster.)


End file.
